


Born of Darkness

by Nightfox_Riveria



Series: Worlds Above [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anybody?, Assassination Plot(s), F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I really tried, I should really be stuying for finals, I tried to say no and the plot-bunnies said let there be stories, It was the plot-bunny, It's only the MC, Now he's going to be reincarnated too, Once there was a stupid-ass kid that murdered our MC, Other, Plot Devices, Plotbunnies, Rebirth, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Somebody please help me give a name to these poor character, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, World Travel, Worldbuilding, anybody want to help?, don't blame me, this is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox_Riveria/pseuds/Nightfox_Riveria
Summary: Reincarnation fic.Reincarnated, will our dear Yume learn that she can learn to live again?
Series: Worlds Above [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574380
Comments: 2





	Born of Darkness

"Deep in sleep, The child dreams.  
"Free from fright, Free of plight.  
"A child dreams,  
"Uncorrupt and forever gleams,  
"Deep in sleep a child dreams,  
"Forever pure,  
"Deep in sleep."

~Storm D'archon (Somebody who made a comment on Youtube.)

🌑

Smiling I laughed softly as we traveled swiftly through the forest floor. Each one of us trying to be faster than the other as we raced towards the clearing that we knew was nearby. While our purser was closing in, dark eyes gleaming as branches swayed in the gentle wind.

Beams of light shooting down from above as leaves sheltered dark shadows from the bright sun. A barrage of green leaves danced across the ground before us, tauntingly golden eyes stared at me as I strained to get ahead.

Leaping forward, I ducked under a black-blurred figure. Rolling across the damp ground as familiar hazel eyes widened in shock as I landed on top of them. Sputtering, they tried to crawl out of the low brush they had hid in, but I pulled them back in as the black figure searched for movement.

Dark gaze predatorily searching for unsuspecting prey. Frustrated, he kicked up a barrage of dirt, ignoring his twin tensing up, as his golden gaze narrowed in anticipation.

To my right I spotted the girl with russet red hair, and dark eyes, charge forward as the black figure was momentarily distracted by the discovery of fresh footprints. Then with a quick snarl he tackled the girl as he declared one down and eight more to go. The one with the golden eyes sighed in boredom, as he guided the girl to the 'captured zone.'

Narrowing my eyes at the two other people prowling closer to the black flag that waved lazily in the wind. Green eyes caught my gaze and winked mockingly, while the other kept his eyes on the prize.

Turning to my right, I addressed the small boy that I had 'saved.'

"Damnit, Haru is down and that baka is going to give us away. Ne, Shiro you want to team up?"

Light grey eyes turned into small crescents as he nodded. Grasping my hand, he pointed towards the dark-haired figure, the enemy. Then whispered into my ear of our next course of action.

"We should take the west flank, as that seems to be less closely guarded by the twins."

Every action was familiar, every movement. As I watched the two idiots go down, when me and little Shiro leaped up at our chance to 'capture the flag.' When a dark figure tackled me down onto the hard rocky ground, as Shiro waved the black flag over his head proclaiming oh so proudly his win.

When that night we ate a filling and delicious meal made by Haru, then watching the stars together.

Yes, it was so familiar, and it was no surprise when I finally woke up from that swwet dream. Pain jolting me from the memory-filled dream as familiar golden eyes stared madly at me. Crazed with loss and grief and denial. In his hands was a small gun, a birthday gift, back when we were all friends. All alive.

It hurt.

It hurt inside, as he screamed in anger. Blaming me for their deaths, for his loss. And I couldn't do anything, because inside I blamed myself as well. If only... My head whipped back as he slapped me across the face.

"You...they would still be alive if it weren't for you. Murderer."

Panting heavily as I looked up, I smiled back at that familiar face. Remembering the time when those golden eyes were happy and peaceful. When they were filled with emotions that were true, not twisted like this abomination's eyes. Not in silent agony and turmoil. Not as they consumed me in heated rage.

Quietly, I whimpered out in a broken voice. Knowing, knowing that perhaps if I didn't exist, that perhaps everything could be better. That perhaps if I didn't exist, my loving parents would still be alive.

Tousan wouldn't need to kill himself for me. Kaa-chan wouldn't have died in child-birth. That perhaps they would still be alive, and could play once again in green forests and golden fields.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Once I thought that all I would be was a liar. I still am a liar, and that's all I had ever aspired to be. All I had ever hoped to be. It was all I knew I could be, but there was something...someone that convinced me to share one little truth.

One simple truth.

Then it all went to hell. Ahaha, I guess I never expected that sweet death would embrace me with open arms. Not after the lies I had made. Nor did I expect death to take them away before me, but I guess that must have been a blessing because none of them should have to see him like this.

A blessing in disguise.

So it was a surprise that I made a realization as I lay in the pain of choking in my own blood, as he laughed and laughed and laughed, that perhaps I could see them. Odd, how me, the one that wanted to die so much was one of the last survivors of what was once our family, and the one that had 'died' first would live the longest. It could be funny but...it wasn't really.

Darkness crept in on my vision, I was so cold. The pain was fading but it was so cold. Hardened eyes softened to a familiar gold color as confusion entered his voice.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, that wasn't a part of the plan."

Groaning slightly I tried to ask him 'what the fuck is wrong with you,' but instead started coughing up blood. I nearly lost myself to the heavy darkness that beckoned so sweetly to me and pull me into its infinite abyss, as soft hands ran over flowering bruises and bleeding wounds. Cradling me oh so gently, releasing me from the thick ropes and chains that tied me down.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

I couldn't deny the heaviness that tried to pull me under. And I went under as I heard a distant scream.

"LET GO OF HER YOU MONSTER!!!!!!"

The voice was one I knew well as I had seen him grow up. The child of two of my friends, my student, my family. There was confusion in my old friend's voice as he questioningly spoke something to me.

I didn't understand it as it all blurred into darkness. Smiling at that face that faded in and out, I whispered my last few words.

"I'm sorry."

~

There is a God, no not the god that is not the God. God is cruel and does not forgive easy, but he is giving. He is all-plentiful, and willing to give anything in order to help His Children achieve perfection. Although we're not going to start with Him, as this story does not involve Him.

No we'll start with a different Beginning. Once there was Darkness.

In this Darkness came Chaos.

Then Chaos there was Light. From Light came Order.

Order and Chaos caused the existence of Life and Death and a few others. From Life existed many beings, each one unique in their own chaotic formless way. Death oversaw the ending of many of these beings, but Life replenished again and Death made their end and a cycle began.

For Death was not true Death but rather a means to an End and to a new Beginning.

Light and Order continued their journey of Creating from Darkness. So the existence of here and there came into being.

Darkness then decided to Create once again. Conceiving Time, of past, present, and future, but that was not all, also conceiving Dimensions of Space, Dimensional Pockets, and many more. For Time and Space had now Combined and were nearly Synonymous with each other.

Yet they were Different, for they were Time and Space, together they Are and apart they are. Together they made Shadows and Dimensions, Light's Colors was given Fast and Slow.

Darkness had now became infinite. From this the name of The Endless Void was given.

Order and Chaos worked with Light to Create Stars and the Cosmos came into being. The Cosmos was given another name Universe.

From this Creation came Black-holes and Stars. Colors, fractals of Light were then made to color these Stars.

Then once again Order and Chaos Created, they Created Worlds and Bodies for the Souls they had made before, using what was nearest. Then they started to place just a few Souls and Bodies in the many Dimensions that Darkness had, populating each World and its many counterparts, like the Parallel Dimensions or Mirror Worlds, each one growing at its own Time.

Life flourished.

These Souls with Bodies called themselves People, and each was Named differently. Life was divided, for there were now different kinds of People. Some were capable of manipulating their Creations, with Words, while others were not. Some Worlds were never able to Manipulate as They had but they could Use their Creations.

Sounds.

Darkness was not Silent, nor Loud either. Many of them had learned to Sing, never Talk. To Talk was a foreign concept, Language was not needed for they could Understand. Light had Created Language, and had also made Sound.

Not many could Talk, but many could Sing.

Sometimes they had Children, Children borne of Them and they Wanted. They Wanted to give their Children Bodies of their own. To Feel and Experience what they had Created.

Sometimes They adopted Others' Children, whom had their own Bodies and Talents, Gifts already received. They Taught and their Children became known as Gods, they called themselves Celestials.

Then the Concept of War and Fighting came into Being.

It started small, a miscommunication in Language, anger arose and fighting began. They Lost many of Their Children to Death whom occupied its own Dimension. Justice came into Being and Their Children were stripped of their Memories and sent anew into the Worlds and Dimensions.

They were no longer Their Children but they held their Abilities.

Some of Their Children never Lost their Memories so they were given jobs and projects to finish to recompense. They Managed many things, smoothing the flow of Life, Death, Reincarnation, and Permament Death, Ascendance, Descendence, and other things.

Morals and Lessons were Created. A Darker sort of Darkness, one that was composed of Emotions, one that caused Strife Lived, named Evil, so Goodness, Virtue was made as its counterpart.

So when One had a Child, they Gifted that Child with a few Talents and Sent it to a World so they could Learn and become more. In some Worlds they became known as Cultivators or Beasts, able to Talk and praised for their Abilities, many of them were given a sense of needing to Ascend, but some stopped because not all their Children wanted to Ascend or were able to.

Some wanted to Stay and Live, so they let them be, wanting their Children to be Happy.

Then came a period of Infertility. Life no longer wanted to Create, but Death had to keep working as he was the one constant in Life. Except without Life to take Death had to make something new to keep himself occupied, no matter the amount of paperwork it created it was worth it. So the Cycle of Reincarnation was created to substitute for Creation and Life.

Although, it is said that Death decided that substituting a mirror soul into a body that had died before their time was good enough. There is no proof that Death would do such a reckless thing though, even if it means there would be less paperwork for him. There is no proof.

Then most of them stepped back from their Creations and Rested. No longer needing to Create. In Formless Darkness the Great Ones Sleep the Deep Sleep, the Sleep of Death.

~

When the moon reached a midpoint in the sky, a band of traders hailing from the distant Northern lands of ice and snow, lumbered through the quiet forest.

They had hoped to trade with some of the more Southern people. Fur coats, a few common healing herbs, and delicately made adornments such as little decorative crowns and hair pins made of silver, gold, jade, embroidery for more simpler things such as rice and timber.

From a land of snow and ice, an overabundance of things such as trees was nonexistent. They did have smaller herbs and cold, darker-based plants but they were harder to trade with despite their rarity and worth in the South. Meats such as fish, seal, or caribou would not last the journey unless dried. Nor would they share the seeds of edible of their hardy crops and fruit-trees, for those were precious and their Southern counterpart would just sell it back to them for twice the price.

No need to share the rare delicacies that was theirs and theirs alone.

Yet the one thing they had an overabundance of was snow and precious stones and metals. Whole mountains were rich in gold and silver, diamonds and precious stones were in abundance, but these things were not edible.

Food from the South was prized for the richness the food had. They had such a diverse range of foods and their uses. In fact, they were abundant enough, to waste it as though food were not something that was fought for. Gained through hardship, but something that was always there. Yet this worked in favor of the North, whom not always had such abundant harvests.

The traders sent this year had come during quite an abundant year.

The harvest was indeed abundant this year, abundant enough for this particular caravan to let its members get drunk with alcohol as they celebrated along with people in the South. Enjoying their festivities as they prepared to head back home. Only their leader was sober, and that's because he was a lightweight!

So it was with a grumble that the only lightweight in that caravan dragged another unconscious drunk back to their own individual wagons. Grumbling under his breath as he threw him in.

"You owe me so much. Urgh, you're so heavy. Now there you go you big fatso."

With a heave the man shoved the drunk onto his bed, padded with fur and surrounded by trinkets traded and bought, it was like a den. Sighing he rested on a nearby stone rock, breathing heavily from practically dragging his entire crew of drunk men back to their own sleeping nooks and spots.

Ready to enjoy the relief of sleep, he started the long journey back to his own wagon. Wondering where he'll sleep as his wagon was filled with engagement gifts, that he had bought himself, for his dear Mitsuki. Sighing, he started wandering back but a gleaming light caught his eye.

A trail of moonlight led into the dark woods.

Being a stout believer that if Fate comes knocking on your door, there's no need to deny it. Not if you don't want to deal with the repercussions of it. Last time he heard something like this happened, and the guy that denied the obvious signs of Fate and Prophecies and the like, was plagued with bad luck till his death bed.

And he needs all the good luck he can get if he's going to spend the rest of his life with that spitfire that is his future bride. That is, if he wants at least, even if barely edible food and a long life filled with happiness that is.

So as he stood there staring at the trail of moonlight. He muttered a low, 'damnit,' and followed the glowing trail of moonlight. Having passed the same boulder about five times already, he decided to just turn around. Except, a quiet whimper drew his attention.

Turning around again, he saw a rock...no, a bundle of something on a rock. Looking closer, the bundle seemed to be a small child wrapped in black clothe embroidered with silvery string. The cloth was beautiful, but was like camouflage as it blended into the shadows.

"Alright, that baby bundle definitely wasn't here before."

Staring at the baby, he quickly checked its gender before looking away hotly. Ears burning as he just thought of what his mother would say after he looked at a girl, let alone if he brought a baby like this home. So searching around, he found a small amulet made of rich green jade, it looked like imperial green jadeite, but that's impossible, his luck isn't that good. The amulet seemed authentic though, well might as well say it was a parting gift from her parents, for when people asked questions.

He knows what it's like to be an orphan, and he knows the pain of wanting parents. People whom would care for you, help you, guide you, and be happy because you are their child and... No need to make this kid feel abandoned like he felt years ago.

"When did-? Ah, I'm not going to question it."

So with the dubiously found baby girl, he started heading back to his caravan and wondered how his bride would react to the baby he brought home.

"Damnit, I'm lost."

The same trail of moonlight.

"Thanks whoever is up there."


End file.
